


Just Sleep

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Hoseok is there while Hyungwon is doing his lie down broadcast and he finds it very endearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Hyungwon's lie down broadcast

Hoseok laughs. Hyungwon is endearing and adorable in his eyes. Very. Hyungwon pouts while chuckling softly and he complaints about how Hoseok is not helping him at all. He dives back to the bed and buries his face on the pillow, showing how embarrassed he is.

Hoseok doesn’t understand why Hyungwon should be embarrassed but Hyungwon wouldn’t hear him anyway so he doesn’t bother. He lies down next to Hyungwon instead, supporting his head on his hand, elbow digging into the bed. Still chuckling a bit, he picks up a bit of Hyungwon’s hair, examining the pretty color.

“I’ve told you I’m terrible at this,” Hyungwon says, sounding tired and whiny but Hoseok could still hear a slight smile in it. Hyungwon doesn’t hate being live. He is just not confident in it. “This is so hard.”

Hoseok chuckles. “No, it’s not.”

“It’s not for _you_ ,” Hyungwon jabs his elbow to Hoseok’s side without looking. “But it is hard for me. Oh God, I feel like an old man.”

“You _sound_ like an old man,” Hoseok points out, laughing.

Hyungwon turns his head to Hoseok and pushes Hoseok jokingly. He mutters some protests and Hoseok laughs through it all, scooting closer to Hyungwon while doing it. When their laughter dies down, Hyungwon exhales a long breath and pushes his body to a sitting position. He reaches for his americano and sips on it.

Hoseok sighs and pulls the cup away from Hyungwon. Hyungwon almost spurts out the coffee because of it but Hoseok doesn’t care. “You were doing a lie down broadcast. Why would you drink coffee? It doesn’t make sense.”

Hyungwon huffs and drops to the bed face first again. He rubs his face on Hoseok’s pillow and groans. “Because we all know no one’s going to sleep early tonight,” he mutters. He reaches for his neck and cringes. He massages himself slowly and groans, “What time should we do what again?”

Hoseok doesn’t answer that. He doesn’t like what he sees. He swats Hyungwon’s hand gently and massages Hyungwon’s neck with his hand instead. He carefully adds the pressure until it’s just right. “Just sleep for now,” Hoseok commands in a low voice, noting that Hyungwon is on the brink of sleeping but fighting it.

“I have to—”

“Your schedule has been cleared up for this anyway, right? No one expected you’d finish that fast,” Hoseok reasons. He shifts to a more comfortable position so he could massage Hyungwon better.

Hyungwon groans when Hoseok presses too hard. His neck is really hurting. Despite that, Hyungwon breaks a little laugh. “That sounds horribly wrong.”

Hoseok nudges Hyungwon. “It _doesn’t_ ,” he stresses, not wanting to give in to Hyungwon’s joke even though he is snickering. “You’re already in your pajamas anyway. Just sleep for a bit. I’ll wake you up when you have to.”

“Hmm..,” Hyungwon acts as if he’s thinking about it. His muscles are relaxing and he is snuggling to the pillow, though, indicating that he’s more than ready to do just that.

Hoseok chuckles at Hyungwon’s antics. “Just sleep,” he repeats, dragging his palm down to Hyungwon’s back once before going back to the neck and shoulder.

“I’m not going to move from this bed, though,” Hyungwon says as if it’s some kind of threat.

“No one tells you to,” Hoseok singsongs.

“I might drool all over your pillow.”

Hoseok laughs. Hyungwon never ceases to amuse him. “I might like it,” he counters.

“Oh my God, gross,” Hyungwon opens his eyes and cracks up, pushing Hoseok away as if he’s disgusted.

Hoseok laughs again. He drops his head down so he’s on eye level with Hyungwon and stares at the younger. He tidies Hyungwon’s fringe so he could see those brown orbs better and smiles at Hyungwon. They are so close like this. Hoseok could feel Hyungwon’s breath brushing his cheek. He could see the shade under Hyungwon’s eyes, a sign of his tiredness. He could smell the scent of Hyungwon’s shampoo and _Hyungwon_.

“You don’t have anything to do too for now, right?” Hyungwon asks, lowering his voice because they’re so close now that anything more than a whisper would be too loud.

Hoseok shakes his head.

Hyungwon exhales a breath and turns his body so he’s really facing Hoseok now. “Just sleep too, then.”

“Then who’ll be the one waking us up?” Hoseok chuckles, poking Hyungwon’s cheek.

“Someone else,” Hyungwon answers without much thinking. He scoots closer to Hoseok, resting his head on Hoseok’s arm. He flinches a bit because his neck is hurting again, but he finds a comfortable position not so long after.

Hoseok knows he might be regretting this later, but right then he only wants to give in so he does. He circles his arm around Hyungwon’s body and combs Hyungwon’s hair with his fingers. Realizing that Hyungwon still hisses from time to time, Hoseok cups Hyungwon’s cheek and says, “I’ll get you something to compress your neck, okay?”

“No.” Hyungwon grabs the front of Hoseok’s shirt.

“No?” Hoseok raises an eyebrow.

“No,” Hyungwon confirms. “Just stay put. Like this is enough.”

“It’s okay?”

“Hm,” Hyungwon hums, nodding slightly.

Hoseok smiles. Gently, he pulls Hyungwon closer to him. His nose _accidentally_ brushes Hyungwon’s and Hyungwon chuckles, commenting that it tickles. Hoseok chuckles too, of course, then he steals a peck on Hyungwon’s eyelid before trapping him in a tight hug.

Hyungwon tries to escape, but there is more laughter than any actual effort in pushing Hoseok away. Finally, their laughter dies down, leaving a steady stream of deep, contented breaths.

“Promise me to take a better care of yourself next time?” Hoseok says. His voice is gentle and light but serious.

“Okay,” Hyungwon presses the word to Hoseok’s neck.

“Okay,” Hoseok smiles and closes his eyes, inhaling the sweet, sweet scent of his one and only.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after the broadcast. I don't exactly know what's happening since I can't understand Korean, but I hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
